wish you were here
by minichopper
Summary: Yami es una joven, bastante rica que en un día pierde casi y todo, y ahora vagará sola junto con un felino y un tipo algo extraño...


_W__i__s__h __y__o__u __w__e__r__e __h__e__r__e_

''_Las gotas caían lentamente sobre la pequeña cabaña donde vivía una joven triste y abandonada. La joven de rojos cabellos y ojos esmeralda, dejaba pasar otro de sus muchos días tristes y abandonados. No se daba cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde aquel día…''_

**Disclaimer: el único personaje que sale en la historia que no me pertenece es reeno de ff7. Yami y phiro tampoco, son personajes de una compañera. el resto de este capitulo me pertenecen.**

_- Chapter 0ne -_

_Era un día alegre y bastante soleado. Una joven pelirroja paseaba por el barrio de Karakura, mientras se dirigía a su escondite con algunas provisiones. Al llegar todo estaba en su sitio; un sofá algo desgastado, dos o tres sillas algo antiguas pero estables y varios juegos de mesa yacían sobre una pequeña caja de madera. La joven soltó sus provisiones sobre un mantel que abrió en el suelo y se sentó, mientras una sombra se acercaba a ella._

_-Mira Phiro, he traído pastel de atún del que te gusta!- dijo sin dirigir la mirada hacia un pequeño felino que se acurrucó sobre la joven y se durmió enseguida- me gustaría poder vivir una vida simple y sencilla… no tanto lujo… - suspiró – me gustaría poder salir a pasear tranquila, sin nadie que me vigile y sin tener que esconderme…- el felino ronroneaba._

_La joven soltó con bastante cuidado al pequeño gato sobre el sofá, se despidió y continuó con su paseo. En la calle no se veía mucha gente, solo algún que otro transeúnte corriendo arriba y abajo y alguna pareja sentada en algún parque. La pelirroja cabizbaja no sintió que la seguían._

_-Con que estaba aquí, señorita Yami… - una voz dulce y a la misma vez imperativa resonaba tras ella – la he buscado durante toda la mañana, me gustaría saber donde se mete, siempre tengo que salir a buscarla yo, ya estoy cansada de todos los días lo mismo y… - _

_-vale, vale, lo sé- irrumpió la joven – pero no hace falta que estés encima de mí las veinticuatro horas del día, no soy una niña, tengo diecisiete años entiendes?- la joven algo enfadada siguió con su camino._

_Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín con una gran mansión al fondo. El campo alegraba la vista de cualquiera, con bastantes flores y un agradable aroma, la pelirroja siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Delante de la puerta había alguien vestido con un esmoquin negro y una pajarita roja, que se dirigió a cederle el paso a la joven abriéndole la puerta. La joven con una risa burlona se despidió del mayordomo. Dentro de la mansión se encontraba un gran conjunto de puertas y una gran escalera para acceder al piso superior, las cuales tomó la joven para llegar por fin a su habitación. _

_-Por fin en casa… bien, seguiré con mis deberes y luego…- un ruido irrumpió el monólogo._

_-Señorita Yami, ya está aquí. Bien, su padre me ordenó que le avisara para bajara enseguida a la sala de estar.- dijo otro de los muchos mayordomos._

_-Sí, enseguida me cambio y bajo- se despidió._

_Fue directa hacia su armario, sacó un elegante vestido color cereza, se cambió y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban su padre y un joven desconocido._

_-Lo siento padre, estaba…- no encontraba palabras._

_-Ay… un día me matarás, hija mía. Mira Yami, este es Reeno, es un joven bastante simpático que se ha ofrecido a cuidarte día y noche a cambio de un sitio para vivir y comida.-_

_-Genial… no era bastante con alguien que me buscara… ahora alguien que me siga día y noche vaya donde vaya…- refunfuñó – y encima me has traído a este tío al que ni conozco de nada ni…-_

_-pues este ''tío'' es el que te va a tener que aguantar el día entero, y no te pienso quitar el ojo de encima, cariño- guiñó un ojo y se rió._

_La joven lo observo de arriba abajo detenidamente. Pelirrojo, al igual que ella con ojos bastante profundos y observadores, ropa algo pasada de moda y zapatos de plataforma. La joven deseó haberse quedado un rato más con su amigo felino. De pronto se oyó un fuerte estruendo en el patio exterior y el suelo empezó a temblar, dejando caer gran parte de los objetos al suelo. La paredes se desmoronaban y las lámparas de araña cania fragmentando cada uno de sus pequeños cristales. El pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia fuera agarrando a la joven de la mano, llevándola al exterior. Una fuerte sacudida había zarandeado Karakura._

_-y padre? Donde está padre? Ha quedado dentro! No puede ser! Padre… padre… - la joven cayó al suelo llorando a más no poder, mientras el resto del personal que había logrado escapar huía despavorido. _

_Desde el patio exterior se podía ver como casas, tiendas, cabañas y demás caían aplastando a la gente de su interior. La gente que se salvaba corría de un lado a otro intentando huir. En tan solo una mañana había perdido gran parte de su vida, y ella no daba crédito a que podía haber pasado y porque ella se había salvado. Parecía ser que el estruendo había causado estragos en casi todo Japón, y si había gente viva, era un milagro…_

_Anochecía y los jóvenes no sabían dónde ir. A la joven se le ocurrió ir a mirar su escondite con fe de que no había sido destrozado del todo. Al llegar, todo estaba tirado por el suelo, y aun seguían allí las provisiones de la mañana, las cuales la joven cogió y guardó. Tras ella un gemido tenue tintineaba en sus oídos. Su amigo felino había logrado sobrevivir a tal catástrofe._

_-Phiro! Phiro estas vivo! Me alegro tanto…- la joven cogió al gatito en brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente._

_- Chapter one's over -_


End file.
